


Brooklyn Means Queer

by camichats



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Dave doesn't get that when they say Brooklyn's tough, they don't just mean compared to other newsies.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Brooklyn Means Queer

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say more Spot/Jack??? Nope, just me lol

The Brooklyn newsies were the toughest. Everyone knew it. People didn't really like any of the newsies-- thought they were nothing street rats that barely knew how to talk-- but Brooklyn had the bad way about them. Their newsies were queers and everyone knew it. They got in more fights than anybody else, and they won theirs. Jack was alright in a fight like all newsies had to be and he was better than most, but Brooklyn knew what they were doing. It's why they were scared of them, or, like Boots said, Brooklyn made them 'nervous'. You didn't get as old as Spot and his boys if you couldn't win fights on the regular. You didn't have to see it upfront, the fact that they were alive was answer enough for them. 

"So, I don't get it," Dave said while they were on their way back. "Why is everyone afraid of Brooklyn? Spot brought up a good point with fighting, but they don't seem that different from you guys." 

Jack snorted. "'Cause, Davey. They're from Brooklyn." Brooklyn was where all the queers were. Everyone knew that. 

Dave made a face of confusion and annoyance. He didn't understand what Jack was trying to say, probably thought he was making a fuss over nothing. Dave didn't understand much of anything, but that was his problem, not Jack's. Whatever. He'd figure it out when Spot eventually came over to their side. 

* * *

They weren't in Brooklyn when it happened, but they were surrounded by other newsies. They'd won. Pulitzer had folded to their demands, and they were going to get it back to the way it was, only a little better. No more Delancey brothers causing problems, and no more Snyder trying to pinch all of them for nothing. 

Spot had lost his hat when they got the news that they won and he threw it up in the air, so his hair was flopping over his forehead when him and Jack managed to get next to each other in the crowd. "You ever do somethin' like that again, I'll kill ya!" Spot said, and Jack laughed. 

"Hey, it worked, didn't it!" 

Spot put a hand on the back of Jack's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

There were loud hoots from the Brooklyn newsies and vague cheering from the other guys. 

"Wh- I thought you said everyone was afraid of Brooklyn?" Dave asked when him and Spot separated. "Is it just because Spot's queer?" 

Spot snorted. "This was your mouth for a strike, Jacky-boy, and ya thought I wouldn't worry?" 

"He ain't all bad," Jack said, and Spot kissed him again. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." 

Boots tapped Davey on the arm. "Let it go, Davey. All 'em boys are the same. They're from Brooklyn!" 

"Does that really make a difference?" he asked, and no one answered other than to laugh at him. 


End file.
